


Snape's Best Memory

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written in 2005.





	Snape's Best Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

Dumbledore didn’t know that Snape had his own pensieve that contained a memory so dear to his heart that he couldn’t bear to have it sitting in his head with all his other thoughts. It was the day when the Hogwarts owl arrived, telling him that he would be able to escape his father’s beatings and his mother’s sobs.

And it didn’t matter that his dreams had shattered at the first hurdle, that all his life his parents’ anguish would never be far away. That one moment of absolute bliss, of infinite possibility, was one he never wanted to forget.


End file.
